In internal combustion engines a high compression ratio has a positive effect upon efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Compression ratio is typically designated as a ratio of an entire cylinder volume before compression to a remaining cylinder volume after the compression. In internal combustion engines with external ignition, in particular gasoline engines which have a fixed compression ratio the compression ratio may only be selected high enough so that a so called knocking of the internal combustion engine is at full load operation is prevented. However, for much more prevalent partial load operation of the internal combustion engine thus with a lower cylinder filling the compression ratio can be selected with higher values without “knocking” occurring. The important partial load operations of the internal combustion engine can be improved when the compression ratio is variably adjustable. In order to adjust the compression ratio for example systems with a variable connecting rod length are known which actuate an eccentrical element adjustment device of a connecting rod using hydraulically or mechanically actuatable switch valves.
A generic switch valve can be derived from example from DE 10 2012 112 461 A1. A capture element of the switch valve described therein has a T-shaped groove through which drain conduits are connectable with a supply conduit. The known switch valve is arranged in a portion of the connecting rod above the crank bearing eye.